He's Mine
by Weasley Bill Weasley
Summary: Bill's son Louis just needed to be recognized by his father... A song Fic to Rodney Atkins' Song He's Mine


**He's Mine**

_**Old man knocked on my Front door **_

_**With my teenage boy **_

_**And a couple more from up the road **_

_**He had them by the collar.**_

Bill was half-asleep when a loud knock resounded on the front door of shell cottage. Groaning he pulled himself from the comfort of his bed and went down the stairs to find an old man on his front porch with his son, Louis, and his nephews James, and Hugo by the scruffs of their necks.

"I found these boys shootin' butterbeer bottles down by the creek; they had a couple of ciggarettes too." The old man said

"Is that true?" He asked and folded his arms across his chest.

_**Said he caught him shootin' beer bottles **_

_**down in the holler and smokin'. **_

_**I said is that right. **_

_**He said they won't speak when spoken too **_

_**So which one here belongs to you and I know one does **_

'_**Cause they all started runnin' **_

_**To your back forty **_

_**When they saw me coming **_

_**On my gator**_

"Yes sir." One of the boys said.

"They won't speak when spoken to, so which one is yours?" the old man said.

"The blonde one, the other two are my nephews. They live just up the road; I'll take 'em." Bill replied.

"They better get a talking to, 'cause I don't want to find them down there unless they're fishin'."

"Oh, you won't find them down there for a while." He reassured the old man "Come on boys get in" He said and pointed towards the living room

_**I looked them in the eyes and said…**_

_**He's mine that one he's got a wild-haired side and handsome.**_

_**There's no surprise what he's done**_

_**He's ever last bit of my old man's son**_

_**If you knew me then**_

_**There'd be no question in your mind**_

_**You know he's mine**_

_**Yeah he's**_

"Louis what the hell were you thinking?" He started lecturing his son.

"I wasn't, sir"

"Damn Right you weren't! Why would you even do something like that?"

"To get attention!" This response shocked Bill as much as the other two boys sitting in the room

"Uhh, Uncle Bill. We're going to go..."

"Sit down James! Your mother will be pissed at you." He said glaring at his son, His only son. "Why do you think you need to get attention?" Bill asked

"I'm constantly over shadowed by Victorie, and Dominique. Hell, Dom is captain of the Quidditch team and Vic is a valedictorian. Then there's me. Their goofy little brother who can't do anything right." Louis said.

"James call your mother she will help in this case." Bill said the anger fading from his eyes. And James did just that, he called his mother, got himself grounded, but Louis no longer sought out attention… as much as he used to_**.**_

_**Friday night football games**_

_**I was livin' for the speakers**_

_**To call the name**_

_**On the back of number thirty-seven**_

_**Just one-forty-five**_

_**And five foot eleven**_

Louis had made the quidditch team and Bill attended every Friday night game. Rain, Snow, Sleet, you name it Bill was there watching his kids. He lived just to hear the announcer call out 'L. Weasley # 37 Keeper'. He may have only been 145 pounds, but he took on the biggest kid on the other team just because he made fun of his sister. That kid was 6'9" and Louis a mere 5'11" kicked his ass.

_**Maybe**__**  
><strong>_

_**Limelight barely shined on him**_

_**But everyone still remembers when**_

_**He whooped up on that boy way bigger**_

_**For taking that cheap shot our little kicker**_

_**And they threw him out**_

_**Oh man, you sure, you sure hear me shout**__**  
><strong>_

Yeah, he got thrown out for 2 matches but Bill was proud of his son, defending his sister. He will put 30 galleons on that the citizens of Hogsmede heard him when he shouted from the Gryffindor part of the stands.

_**He's mine that one he's got a wild-haired side and handsome.**_

_**There's no surprise what he's done**_

_**He's ever last bit of my old man's son**_

_**And I'll take the blame**_

_**And claim him every time**_

_**Yeah man, he's mine and he'll always be**_

_**The best thing that ever happened to me**_

_**You can't turn it off like electricity**_

_**I will love him unconditionally**_

_**And I'll take the blame**_

_**And claim him every time**_

_**Yeah, y'all, he's mine**_

_**I thank God, he's mine**__**  
><strong>_

Bill swore that he would love his son no more than he had when he was off being a rebel. Even if he got himself a record with the Auror office, or 6 detentions in a month every month, Bill would still love him. He was proud of his son no matter what.


End file.
